Not So Happy Campers - Part 2
Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 is the 2nd episode of Total Drama Island. Plot The episode opens from the point at which the previous episode ended, with all of the campers assembled at the top of the cliff. Chris then reveals the first challenge of the series: The contestants must jump off of the one-thousand foot tall cliff into a safe-zone in the lake, which is represented by a small ring of buoys. For every camper that completes the challenge, their team shall receive a point. After every contestant is offered a chance to jump, the points are tallied, with the winning team earning an advantage in the next part of the challenge. Chris also reveals crates of supplies for the second part of their challenge: building a hot tub. The team with the best hot tub gets to have a hot tub party that night, while the losing team must vote a camper off for the first time. Bridgette thinks the challenge is fairly straight forward, but Chris reveals that their target is actually a very small safe zone inside the lake, and that the rest of the lake is loaded with rare freshwater man-eating sharks. The Killer Bass are up first and Bridgette volunteers to go first, successfully landing in the safe zone. Spurred on by her victory, Tyler enthusiastically jumps next. Although he crashes painfully onto one of the buoys in the lake, he still lands in the safe zone. Geoff, Eva, and Duncan then successfully complete their jumps with no sign of fear at all. However, DJ is afraid of heights and does not jump. Due to this, Chris places a chicken hat on DJ's head and taunts him before sending him down the escalator that all "chicken"s must take. Ezekiel and Harold complete their jumps, but they both end up getting injured, as Ezekiel hits a rock jutting out from the cliff and Harold lands on his crotch in the water. Courtney refuses to jump, saying that she has a medical condition that prevents her from jumping off cliffs. Chris warns her that not completing the challenge might cost her team the win and there will be a good possibility that she would be eliminated as a result. However, Courtney accepts the risk, as she doesn't think that most of the members on the other team will jump. Only Sadie and Izzy are left for the Killer Bass. However, Sadie refuses to jump without Katie, as the two girls are best friends. Both girls beg Chris to allow one of them to switch teams. Izzy then offers to swap and Chris allows it, placing Katie on the Killer Bass and Izzy on the Screaming Gophers. Katie and Sadie squeal in happiness and excitedly jump off the cliff together. The Screaming Gophers are up next, and Chris offers them an incentive. If they can beat the Killer Bass' score, he'll give them pull-carts to carry their crates. Heather refuses to jump, stating that she does not want to get her hair wet on national television. Lindsay then immediately says, "If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Leshawna then intervenes and argues with Heather about not jumping as she does not want to lose their first challenge all because Heather doesn't want to get her hair wet. They begin to insult each other until Leshawna throws Heather off the cliff, into the safe zone, effectively making her jump. Leshawna jumps after her, followed by Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, and Justin. Justin lands outside of the safe area, to the concern of the other campers, but his looks charm the sharks and they carry him to shore. Beth does not jump because she is afraid, she tries to apologize to her team, but the other taunt her, later on Trent and Noah successfully jump. After most of the team has jumped, Owen is the only one left. He is not a strong swimmer and is obviously scared of jumping off the cliff. The Gophers are nervous, but Owen manages to overcome his fear and jump off the cliff. When he falls, he makes a tremendous splash, knocking Trent and Noah, who are in the water, to the beach. However, he still earns the advantage for his team and lost his bathing suit in the water, much to everyone's disgust. The Gophers, with their pull-carts, happily sing as they walk back to the campsite, showing how easy the challenge is for them, while the Bass are having trouble and complain about moving their crates without the assistance of wheels. The team's luck becomes even worse when Katie and Sadie have to take a bathroom break and Courtney gets a bug bite on her eye. When Katie and Sadie return from relieving themselves, they begin feeling very itchy. Bridgette surmises that they must have squatted in poison ivy when they are urinating in the woods. The itching becomes so unbearable that Katie and Sadie can't do anything, but scratch, let alone help out with the crates. Meanwhile, the Gophers' hot tub is coming along nicely, as they open crates and find useful parts for assembling their hot tub. Heather approaches Leshawna and apologizes for her rudeness earlier. Leshawna is moved by the apology, and agrees to have a truce with her. In private, Heather admits to Lindsay that her apology wasn't the least bit sincere. When Lindsay asks why she faked being nice to Leshawna, Heather reminds her of the old adage "keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Lindsay asks if Heather considers her a friend, and Heather assures her that she is, "for now." At this point, the Killer Bass are behind in building their hot tub and two players down, as Katie and Sadie are still tending to their rashes. Geoff and Courtney attempt to rally their team to win the challenge. However, their teamwork is just not as good as the Gophers', who also have one more crate than they do. Duncan criticizes Courtney's high-handed nature, claiming her to not be an effective leader both due to her bossiness and her assuming others' weakness, which includes the Chicken Hat and a black fly bite swelling her eye. As a result, the Gophers build a fully functional hot tub, while the Bass assemble a badly-constructed one that leaks and collapses in on itself, costing them to lose the first challenge. At dinner, the Bass try to decide who they are going to vote out. Duncan says that it should be one of the two who did not jump, and that he's considering voting out Courtney, because he believes of the two, DJ's strength would be more beneficial in future challenges. Courtney is shocked by Duncan's choice, arguing that her experience as a C.I.T. (Counselor-in-Training) makes her valuable. She tries to shift attention towards Tyler for no apparent reason, which Lindsay blatantly objects to. Then, Lindsay quickly makes an excuse that there is no salt on the table to direct the attention away from the awkward moment she had put herself and Tyler in. Duncan and Geoff, however, aren't interested, as Tyler actually jumped. Ezekiel wonders why their team lost, as the Gophers had more girls on their team. When Eva and Bridgette question as to what he means by this, Ezekiel explains that guys are stronger and better at sports than girls, which especially angers the two of them, who are two of the most athletic Bass girls. Geoff attempts to calm down the angry girls, but Ezekiel continues his misogynistic speak, which angers every female on the Killer Bass. At the campfire ceremony, Chris has a plate of marshmallows and explains that they will be given out to all campers who are not going to be voted out. The one camper who does not receive one is eliminated and must leave. Chris then gives marshmallows to Geoff, Tyler, Katie, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Sadie, Duncan, and Eva, although she is not shown. The bottom two comes down to Courtney and Ezekiel, who both start to panic, as dramatic music plays for a while. Chris finally gives the final marshmallow to Courtney, leaving Ezekiel as the first camper voted out of the competition. Chris then suspects that Ezekiel was eliminated for picking his nose, rather than his derogatory comments towards the female campers. Back at camp, the Gophers are seen enjoying their hot tub party as the Bass walk by. Courtney then signals for a cameraman to come closer to her, and declares to the camera that the Gophers can enjoy their first victory, but she says that she will win the competition along with $100,000 prize and no one is going to stop her. Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama Island Episodes Category:Double Length Episodes